The Sweet Taste Of Tears
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: [Slavery AU] The first time Kal-El saw him, Bruce was standing in front of his uncle, unclothed and unclaimed, and with a human guard at his side. Edit: There may be one more chapter. Check the notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

This fic deals with slavery and everything that comes with it. I almost chose the M rating because this universe deals with big consent issues, but there's nothing graphic, just mentions of some serious topics, so I don't think it's that bad. If you think I should change it please let me know.

For more details read the footnotes. Also, the parenthesis means they're speaking in Kryptonian.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kal-El floated through the long hallway, his silver and blue robes almost touching the thick carpet that covered the marble floor as he headed in the direction of the Great Hall. With his head held high and shoulders squared he pulled the large ornate doors open, only to pause before entering.

He saw Zor-El sitting on the dais at the far end of the room, his long red and gold robes covering the marble floor under him. On the red carpet before him stood two humans.

One of them, the man wearing the engraved gray uniform assigned to the humans working under the Kryptonian's command as guards turned his head in his direction with a proper bow. The man was tall and bald, and Kal caught a glimpse of his deep green eyes in the second it took him to look down. The other human didn't move an inch.

He was a slave that much was clear from his submissive posture and the nudity, a dark cloth pooled at his feet. Kal could only see his back, but rather than dwell on the corded and firm muscles of the pale body, he was transfixed by the bruised and scarred skin he saw there.

He knew humans were fragile creatures and that sometimes they had to be punished for their misconducts, but never before had he seen the physical evidence of such punishment so closely. The slaves serving in the El House were some of the best-trained humans, so punishments had almost never been needed here.

Kal forced his eyes away from the slave's flesh and looked to where his uncle was sitting and addressed him in Kryptonian. ( "I apologize for the interruption, uncle. I did not know you had a meeting." )

The older Kryptonian dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. ( "Come in, Kal-El." )

He closed the door and floated to his uncle's side. He nodded at the human guard before his eyes followed the silver chain on his hand, connected to the slave's collar. That was when he noticed the plain silver collar and manacles that meant he didn't belong to a Kryptonian House.

That could explain the current lack of clothing. Kryptonians were allowed to examine the slaves thoroughly before making a purchase, though that usually happened before they were brought to the palace. He was also not aware his uncle was planning to purchase a new slave.

Kal wondered what was so special about this human as he watched him, taking in the broad shoulders and strong legs. The slave's head was tipped slightly downward so most of his features were hidden by dark hair.

"Kneel," Zor-El commanded, and Kal watched the slave go down to his knees in one fluid motion, feet tucked under him.

"Now," The Kryptonian started, addressing the other human. "You were about to explain to me why you brought a damaged slave to my palace as an offering."

"Ah yes, sir." The servant cleared his throat, standing up straighter. "This human was involved in the minor fugue that occurred last year in one of the slave training camps in the East."

Kal's eyes shifted in his uncle's direction and he wasn't surprised by the look of rage that crossed his face. The escape of a handful of slaves (most of them young) had been a grave incident, and, being the head of one of the more prominent families Zor-El took part in the council meeting where they delivered harsh orders to pursue and punish the guilty parties, as well as to strengthen the security in the camps.

There was no visible reaction from the slave at the accusation, and Kal didn't pick any internal reaction either.

"He was properly punished, of course," The human guard explained, pointing to the slave's scarred body. "But General Zod thought that having him directly under your service to teach him his rightful place could perhaps be a notion worth some consideration from you, my Lord."

Zor-El leaned back in his seat, hands clasped together as he contemplated the offer.

"You. Lift your head."

The slave lifted his head slowly and Kal was surprised by how young his face looked. That thought passed quickly as he met a pair of mesmerizing azure eyes framed by large, thick eyelashes. The gaze wasn't defiant and yet, there was a spark of _something._

Zor-El looked away from the slave who lowered his eyes properly as the attention of the Kryptonian master shifted away from him.

"Is he well trained?"

"Yes, Master. He completed his training in all areas after he was recaptured."

Kal took his eyes away from the slave to find his uncle watching him. He held his gaze for only a couple of seconds before looking away.

"I will take him," Zor-El announced to the human after pondering for a moment longer. "It should be _beneficial_ for both parties."

The guard's green eyes shone softly. "As you wish, my lord. I will see to it that the ownership title and proper documents are drawn up and presented to you immediately."

Zor-El waved a hand in clear dismissal. "Go."

The human bowed in reverence to the two Kryptonians with a fist held to his chest before leaving the room.

Kal-El didn't see the human leave, looking down at the slave still in front of him with his hands folded demurely and lowered gaze.

( "He's yours, Kal-El." ) Zor-El said after a moment of observing his nephew.

Kal dragged his gaze away from the slave. ( "Excuse me?" )

( "Your aunt and I already have our own personal slaves, so it is a practical decision to cede this one to you. I'd prefer it if you had a slave that was in better conditions, but seeing it is long past time you owned a personal slave and yet you have not seen fit to purchase one, I'm willing to concede in that regard." )

Personal slaves were of the highest grade, additionally trained to serve in a sexual capacity, though it was the Master's decision whether they were used in that form or not, and while Kal had never felt any interest in owning one, he couldn't deny he felt a certain curiosity about this slave. The human was beautiful even with all the marks that marred his body, but it wasn't only his physical appearance what drew Kal's attention.

( "You can take him on a probationary period." ) The older Kryptonian suggested. ("If you're not satisfied with his skills we can put him to use in another area or simply sent him back." )

He looked back at his uncle. ( "I- Okay. Yes, I will take him." )

Zor-El nodded before turning to the human. "Cover yourself."

The slave shifted his body gracefully to lift the dark silky dressing gown that had been pooling at his feet, slipping it on with ease before resuming the correct kneeling position.

His uncle rose from the chair, floating down the stairs of the dais to stand closer to the slave.

"Raise." He ordered, waiting until the slave was standing before speaking. "Kal-El will be your Master now. You are to serve him properly and follow his every command. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." The slave replied, voice smooth and soft.

The older Kryptonian turned to him as the slave lowered his eyes. ( "He's all yours." )

Kal hesitated a moment before floating to the slave's side, looking at the human's dark head before reaching for the silver chain connected to the collar.

( "We will order for proper clothing and a collar." ) Zor-El said, eyeing the slave before turning to his nephew. ( "I will send one of the slaves to your quarters with provisional clothing and you can provide them with a list of anything else you see fit to purchase." )

( "Yes, uncle." )

( "You may go." )

Kal tugged at the silver chain. The slave bowed deeply in deference to the older Kryptonian before walking after him.

( "Kal-El." ) Zor-El called. He waited until his nephew turned and gave him a meaningful smile. ( "Enjoy your new _acquisition."_ )

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** And this is the part where I tell you this is just a little glimpse of this other universe where Kryptonians invaded Earth when their planet was about to be destroyed (though not all of them survived, like Kal's parents) and turned humans into slaves. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

This is also far from my usual stuff, so please do let me know what you think!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

 **Update 03/02/2018:** I just got an idea for a third chapter. I need to mull it over for a bit and see if I can develope it into something good, but there may be one more chapter. Maybe. Stay tuned!

* * *

...

* * *

Kal-El was still pondering his uncle's reasoning for taking in him and simply hand the slave to him as he floated toward his personal quarters, the silver chain held loosely between his fingers.

Given what he heard of the human's past, there were several less pleasant options for the slave's future, and while he could understand his uncle's wish to keep him here, Kal would have expected Zor to want him away from the comfortable and easy life that being a personal slave represented.

Zor-El was not a man who forgives easily, especially about slave matters, and there were less glamorous positions within the same household the human could have been assigned to. He still could have used his training as a pleasure slave, but assigned to cover the needs of guards or other lesser figures in the palace rather than serving a single master.

He wasn't sure he felt comfortable with that possibility.

Only the most beautiful and refined human specimens were chosen to undergo the training to become personal slaves, and while the slave trailing after him fitted the criteria perfectly with his alluring eyes and silky dark hair, the extensive damage visible on his skin should have eliminated any possibility of him serving in a prestigious house. Yet, here he was, ready to serve a member of one of the most prestigious houses.

Though perhaps it was all a test.

A test to see if the slave learned his lesson after attempting to defy the Kryptonian authority. If he performed satisfactorily, it would mean he was reformed and could continue serving here and if he didn't, he would be punished accordingly. That would be a pity, Kal thought with a backward glance.

When they reached his quarters Kal entered the room without a word, tugging at the chain in his hand to lead the slave inside. He floated further into the room, stopping in the middle of the small living room and turning back to the human. The dark grown the slave was wearing was almost translucent, letting him admire the human's body.

The slave's heart rate had remained steady while his future was being decided in the salon, but had slowly started picking up speed the closer they came to his quarters. And now the human's heartbeat was resonating in his ears, having reached its peak as soon as the door closed behind them.

There was no outright sign of the human's distress as he stood before him in a perfect submissive posture, and Kal couldn't deny he was slightly impressed by such control.

Kal watched him for a moment longer. He could maybe understand his nervousness- perhaps even his fear after being thrust into a new place, surrounded by unknown people and with the threat over his performance clear. He was supposed to be well trained, but every House and owner had its own set of rules slaves had to adapt to.

Perhaps he could give his slave some leniency. Kal could allow him some time to relax and settle a bit into his new role before calming him. Surely wait to get the slave into his bed wouldn't be much of a hardship.

Intercourse between them surely would be more pleasurable if the human wasn't in such distressed state.

Decision made, the Kryptonian opened his mouth to address the human only to realize he didn't know his name. The servant hadn't mentioned it while he was in the salon and without the property title, he had no way of knowing it.

"What is your name?" Kal asked as he reached to unclasp the chain from the collar. The Kryptonian threw it on the table without looking away from him.

Azure eyes flickered up to meet his own for just a second. "It's Bruce, Master."

"Bruce," Kal repeated, testing the alien name on his tongue. It was the Kryptonians' choice to rename newly acquired slaves if they chose or keep the name they held from birth. "I like it. I think it suits you."

There was no reaction from the human, of course. Before Kal-El could speak again there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," He called.

A young human girl with long red hair and bright green eyes stepped into the room. She held white and green clothes draped over one arm and a large box tucked under the other, which made her bow slightly awkward. Attention solely on him, she waited for his nod to start speaking.

"Lord Kal-El. Master Zor-El sent me to bright this for you."

"Put it over there," He ordered, waving to one of the armchairs to the side.

The slave girl bowed again before moving to do as she was told. Kal didn't miss the way her avid eyes moved in the direction of the newly arrived slave. He wasn't particularly surprised by the action. It was a well-known fact humans were very curious creatures.

With the clothes draped carefully over the arm of the chair and the box placed on the seat, the slave walked back to stand before him in a proper submissive stance.

"Has the tailor been called yet?"

"Yes, Master. He was out of the city running an errand but said he would be here in a couple of hours."

Kal nodded. The slave, _Bruce_ wouldn't be leaving the El House anytime soon -at least not until he had a proper collar and manacles- and he could wear clothes from the other slaves within the palace, so getting him fitted for new clothing wasn't a pressing matter.

And Kal wouldn't be opposed to having the human dressed in light gowns like the one he was currently wearing, or nothing at all. He wanted to see every scar and bruise that adorned that pale skin. Run his fingers over the soft flesh and taste it. He forced himself to turn to the slave girl.

"And the collar and manacles?"

"Master Jor-El already ordered them." The slave informed him.

"Good," Kal said with a nod. He couldn't wait to see his slave marked with the crest of the El House. The two slaves were standing before him, submissive postures matched.

"You may go now." He ordered with a smile. He liked Barbara. She was very thoughtful in her service and efficient.

She bowed deeply, eyes flickering to the other human for just a second before she turned to leave.

Kal looked back at his slave.

"Bruce." He called, waiting until the slave met his eyes. "I want you to wash yourself very thoroughly. The bathroom is over there." He pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "You should find anything you need for that in the box. Once you're clean you are to put the clothes Barbara brought and wait here."

"Yes, Master," He replied softly.

The Kryptonian looked down at the human's lips before lifting his eyes. "I have to leave now, but I will tell one of the other slaves to come here in twenty minutes. They will teach you what you need to know about the household and show you the areas of the palace you should get acquainted with."

"Yes, Master."

Kal couldn't stop himself any longer. He closed the short distance that separated him from the slave and lifted his hand to cup the pale cheek, feeling a puff of warm air against his skin as his thumb brushed the soft lips. The human's eyes were deep and dark; the color of a stormy Earth sky.

He leaned forward to whisper in the human's ear. "I want you ready for me when I return tonight. I shall teach you the rest then."

"Yes, Master." The slave said again, his voice a shaky whisper.

The Kryptonian nuzzled the human's neck, closing his eyes as he took in the tantalizing alien scent. He nipped softly at the pulse point in his neck, a handful of short dark hair grasped in his fist as he found himself grinding slowly against the firm, willing body. His other hand slid downward, pushing the slave impossibly closer to him.

The soft gasp that escaped the human's mouth made a new wave of arousal spread through his entire body.

He was breathing heavily, already hard beneath his clothes when he reluctantly pulled away. The Kryptonian knew that if he didn't get out of the room right away he wouldn't be able to stop, and while a large part of him couldn't see a problem with that, he didn't want to act like a mindless beast driven by lust.

Besides, there were other matters that needed his attention and he could not neglect them.

Kal planted a gentle kiss on the human's lips before trapping the lower lip between his teeth, pulling softly before letting it go. Kal's eyes took in the slave's flushed cheeks and his wet red lips as the rest of his senses were overflowed by the minute reactions in the human's body.

"I will be back soon," He told him, his fingers caressing the human's neck. He felt him swallow beneath the pads of his fingers.

Tonight. He would claim him tonight.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** So. Do you remember the part where I said this was just a small glimpse of that other world? Well, this is it.

I know, I know. I'm a terrible tease, but I just can't help it. I don't think I can do something with this idea in just a handful of chapters, and I don't have the focus nor the time to get into yet another multi-chaptered fic. Basically, I wrote just enough to get the idea out of my system so I could focus on everything else I have going on. I also want to thank _temporaryinsanity91_ again for the kind offer.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and favotites, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you the story you were looking for. I hope you enjoyed it anyway


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

* * *

...

* * *

It was already dark by the time Kal-El headed back to the Palace. He hadn't meant to stay out so late, especially with Bruce waiting for him back home, but sometimes he focused so much on his work that he lost all sense of time. That happened tonight after he had a breakthrough in something he had been working on for months now.

Kal hoped his slave was more relaxed now because he deserved a reward for all his hard work and he planned to get it one way or another.

There was a smile on his face as he flew, enjoying the feel of the cold night air hitting his skin and tousling his hair.

It was unusual to see Kryptonians using their ability to fly as a method of transportation on their day to day basis, especially Kryptonians of the most prestigious Houses, but that was one of the very few things Kal refused to change, no matter how much his uncle tried to convince him.

He enjoyed flying every opportunity he had, be it just as a way to move from one place to another, or on some occasions traveling all over the planet, seeing the greens and blues of Earth, as well as many other natural wonders. Earth looked especially beautiful when seen far away from human savagery and their primitive behaviors.

The planet lacked the sophistication and grandeur of Krypton, but it was not the worst place they could have chosen to inhabit.

Kal didn't remember much of his home planet since he had been but a boy when it was destroyed, but the holographic programs and other technological devices were so advanced that using them feel almost like being back on Krypton.

Flying usually helped him relax and clear his head, but it wasn't working this time. He had been too busy with work to think about his new slave, and now he couldn't stop thinking about the human waiting for him.

He wondered if the collar and manacles had arrived yet. Seeing the slave wearing nothing but the pieces of silver engraved with the crest of the El House when he claimed him would make the moment even more enjoyable. He could imagine the feel of the cold metal adorning the slave's throat against his fingertips while he penetrated him and the thought alone made him shiver.

Kal wasn't surprised to realize he subconsciously accelerated his speed.

The Kryptonian was still a fair distance away when the movement of human and Kryptonian guards in the areas surrounding the Palace gave him pause. He descended before a startled guard outside the estate only a second later.

"What happened?"

The guard gave him a hasty bow. He looked almost scared. "We have a code black, my Lord."

A code black. There had never been a code black in the Palace before. Before Kal could ask another question, a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Your slave escaped, Kal-El."

Kal turned to see his uncle floating toward him, a grave expression on his face. "What happened?"

"No one knows," Zor-El growled with a glare in the guard's direction. "We have dozens of slaves and guards working in the palace and not a single one saw anything."

He could not comprehend what he was being told. Bruce was gone. But, how? Why? Slaves did not just disappear. Perhaps he had been abducted or was simply missing.

"I don't understand."

Zor-El dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand and turned to his nephew. "Do not worry yourself with this matter, Kal-El. The human will be found just like before, and we will have no leniency this time."

Kal nodded numbly, unable to form words.

The older Kryptonian watched him carefully. "The Agency was called immediately after the slave's absence was noticed and the teams have already been deployed to conduct the search. The other slaves of the Palace are currently being interrogated to ensure they did not aid the slave in his escape."

How could this be happening? He should be coming back to find Bruce in his quarters ready to serve him, not officers hunting the missing slave around the city.

"I should go look for him."

"Absolutely not! The heir of the El House will not sully himself going out in the city searching for an unworthy slave." Zor-El visibly forced himself to calm down. "Why don't you go inside now and let the authorities do their work. I'm sure you will appreciate a moment of rest after a long day of work."

He wouldn't be able to rest knowing his slave was out there, but he knew his uncle wasn't going to accept a negative response. "Of course. Will you let me know as soon as they find anything?"

"I shall inform you as soon as they find him."

Kal nodded, watching his uncle float away just a second later. With one last look at the humans and Kryptonians moving around him, he floated toward the Palace's large doors.

"Kal-El!" The familiar voice made him turn around.

"General Zod." He greeted politely. Dru-Zod was a very good friend of his uncle, even if Kal's own relationship with the older Kryptonian wasn't the best.

"Your uncle told me the missing slave is yours."

"He is."

There was a minute twitch on Zod's lips, his blue eyes gleaming in the dark. He hadn't said a word and yet it was clear he was mocking him. To have a slave for the first time in his life only to find him missing a few hours after meeting him. Kal curled his hands into fists but remained silent.

"Do not worry, Kal-El. We will find your missing slave and put him back where he belongs."

"I would expect nothing less from you, General. You're in charge of keeping the slave population under control, after all, and my slave was deemed fit to serve." Kal had the satisfaction of seeing the smile slip from Zod's face before the Kryptonian excused himself with a thin, fleeting smile.

The satisfaction didn't last long, however, as he forced himself to continue his way to the Palace.

"Kal, dear," Alura called as soon as he stepped inside.

Kal turned to see her floating to meet him, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed and the edge of her white and pink robes billowing softly behind her.

"Hi, aunt Alura," He responded, forcing a smile.

"I cannot believe this is happening. Think of what everyone will say when this becomes public."

It wasn't hard at all to imagine what was going to happen. This little stunt was going to cost them. All of them.

The security in the Palace will be criticized, of course. The slave _should not_ have been able to leave the Palace on his own. The Agency in charge of the slave training would be also brought into question, and the fact this wasn't the slave's first offense would only make things worse.

"But don't you worry about that now, dear," Alura said kindly. "And we will find you a proper slave."

It was in that moment that Kal realized Bruce no longer belonged to him. A slave would never be allowed to maintain his position after committing such crime. He shouldn't care about that, at least not beyond the affront this represented to the El House. Why should he care about needing to replace a slave in a world filled with them?

The human would be handed to the proper authorities to be punished severely and would never again serve as a personal slave. He may even face the death penalty given his past.

He didn't know what to think, what to feel. The only thing he knew was that he needed to leave now.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." Kal ignored Alura's voice calling after him as he flew away.

He stopped before the doors of his quarters, hesitating a moment before turning the knob and floating inside. His eyes moved to the spot where the slave had stood demurely only hours ago, waiting for his next command.

The Kryptonian moved to touch the silky dark gown folded neatly over a chair and brought it to his face. He closed his eyes and let the human's lingering scent fill his nostrils. Kal let the cloth slip from his fingers as a silver box placed on the table caught his attention.

Kal moved to take it, finding inside resting on a velvety cushion the manacles and collar that should have belonged to his slave. He took out the collar with a shaky hand and thumbed the familiar crest engraved in the metal. With a snarl he threw the collar across the room, quickly followed by a shot of heat vision that melted it and left a large dark patch on the carpet.

Bruce was _his._ The slave belonged at his side and that was where he was going to be. Kal was going to find him and wasn't going to let anyone take him away.

The Kryptonian dropped the box and flew through the large windows, leaving shattered glass and bend metal on his wake. There was only one thing on his mind as he flew away.

Bruce. _Mine._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n** I'm pretty sure this wasn't the way most of you expected the story to go (especially after the ending of the previous chapter). I didn't, to be honest, but then this idea came along and I felt like this was a slightly better way to end this. It doesn't feel like a real ending even now, I know, but this is as far as I can go with this fic. Sorry!

So, now it's up to you to decide what happens next. Does Kal find him or not? And if he does, is Bruce alone and helpless or maybe he isn't and there's kryptonite involved? Who knows. ;)

Please don't hate me.


End file.
